Electronic circuits commonly utilize field effect transistors and bipolar transistors for various purposes. When an electronic circuit is formed on semiconductor material, the physical structure of the electronic circuit devices can cause problems that do not occur with discrete devices. For example, a transistor built on silicon can suffer from the triggering of undesired current paths and undesired parasitic devices. It is important in constructing electronic circuits to be formed on semiconductor substrates to prevent the occurrence of such undesired conditions. It is important also to consider the physical limitations of devices. For example, a finite breakdown voltage exists across the gate and source of a field effect transistor even though the gate and source theoretically are isolated.